


毒药(下)

by Cynthiaflp



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiaflp/pseuds/Cynthiaflp
Kudos: 3





	毒药(下)

14.  
黄景瑜慢慢爬起来，跪在许魏洲身前，温柔的把他的双腿搭在两腰边，一只手轻轻拂过人大腿内侧游走到那里，轻轻攥住囊袋蹂躏两下，手指调戏似的慢慢游走在茎身，在铃口处打转，“景瑜，景瑜，别，别。”许魏洲像是中了魔一样，知道对方是黄景瑜后整个人软的不行，手无力的搭上他的手腕，却一点也没拦住人的动作。

黄景瑜嘴角扬起一丝邪笑，注视着他水汪汪的大眼睛慢慢俯身去，用大手圈住某头，舌头灵巧的在上面舔舐，接着含住，吮吸，再“啵”的一声吸开，一下一下重复，声音色情糜烂，引得许魏洲伴随自己的呻吟颤抖。  
  
许魏洲感觉要疯了，这可是他日思夜想意淫的弟弟，现在正附在自己身下，讨好有些羞耻的那个地方，他就算再怎么幻想跟弟弟性爱，也从来没想过他会给自己口，还口的这么舒服。  
  
15\.   
他伸手尝试推开含住自己的黄景瑜，却被身下人制止住，抬眸盯着他的眼睛，深情的吻了两下他的手心，继续耕耘，这几下，他把许魏洲的性器直直捅进自己口腔最深处的软肉上，任由生理上的不适让喉咙夹紧他的龟头，惹得许魏洲爽的呃啊叫出声，在叫床声中把浊液通通射进了黄景瑜嘴里。  
  
黄景瑜看起来满意极了，在许魏洲高潮余韵里湿润目光的注射下，喉结滚动吞咽了下去。  
  
“哎，脏~”许魏洲皱着眉提醒黄景瑜，却因为那股害羞劲马上躲开视线。“不脏。”黄景瑜伏过身逼近许魏洲微红的脸蛋，紧紧的盯着他的大眼睛，“你怎么可以这么甜。”蜻蜓点水般吻过许魏洲的唇，看着他闭上眼睛享受这个亲吻，心中坏心思又赶紧冒出来，调戏意味的说到，“哎？怎么现在又让我亲了？不是说不让吗？”  
  
16.  
“操，黄景瑜。”许魏洲虽说是好像在骂他一样，但语气里只有害羞加无地自容。“你是喜欢我对吧？我这人自恋的很，别想错了，看你还在骂我，是不是心上位置另有所属，我误会了啊？”  
  
我爱他，爱到天天幻想，但如今，我已经知道对方的心意，也是想要操我的那种喜欢，我干嘛要顾忌那么多，勇敢去爱不就得了？许魏洲别的不敢说，就想通事情绝对飞速。  
  
“喜欢，喜欢，哪有别人。你不把话听完，”许魏洲赶紧搂住他的脖子，在他耳边细声说，“我说，操，黄景瑜。操我~”这诱惑声引得黄景瑜全身的火蹭的一下窜到小腹下方，“操，看我不把你干服帖了，这是你自找的。”黄景瑜光裸着全身从床上下来，手从人背后伸过去，横在许魏洲腹前，一把提溜起他，往墙边落地镜前走。  
  
17.  
许魏洲瞬间失重状态紧张的攥紧黄景瑜有力的胳膊，不敢乱动，生怕摔下去，“喂，你，你要干嘛。”  
  
“我他妈看网上说了，这个姿势干进去又深又爽，下面那个会被干上天，自己姓什么都会忘记。”许魏洲边听边被黄景瑜三两呈跪姿在放在镜前，根本没机会反抗被按在镜面上，敏感的皮肤被冰凉的感觉刺激，只好条件反射往后躲，“贴好，腿叉开点。”黄景瑜有些粗鲁的把人按回去，自己也呈下跪状态慢慢跪进人两腿之间，还稍微岔开了点，这姿势，就差打开洞口把某物请进来了。  
  
许魏洲觉得自己不能动弹了，身下像是被锁住一般，怎么动弹都没有反应。“哎，你，咱们，咱们去，去那边好不好。”这么干也没啥，就是许魏洲可以看见面前自己清晰的带有潮红的脸，以及充满色欲的眼睛，实在有些羞耻。他不敢想象过会儿，被黄景瑜按在镜子上操干时自己的表情会有多夸张。  
  
18.  
“就这，让你看看自己多性感，多诱人，多可口，还有，可以有多骚。”黄景瑜慢慢把早就站起来的鲸鱼一点一点塞进那个温软紧致的小穴，话音刚闭，两人双双发出舒服的闷哼。  
  
许魏洲下巴贴在镜子上，嘴里呼出来的热气在面前形成雾气，模糊了视线，身后一下下的顶弄，让他忍不住哼叫，“好深啊～啊啊哈啊哈啊”许魏洲随着身后的公狗腰的律动有节奏的娇喘着，镜面雾气也被高挺的鼻尖，红润的嘴唇，画出缭乱的痕迹。“景瑜，景瑜，哦啊，呃啊，太大，太深了。”  
  
在许魏洲一遍遍催情的喘息声中小鲸鱼又胀大好几分，“真他娘的爽，好紧。”黄景瑜一巴掌拍在臀瓣上，许魏洲便听话的更加收紧小穴，吸的小鲸鱼差点上天。  
  
许魏洲前面也在冰凉的镜面上来回拍打，声音清晰洪亮，这前后的双重刺激引得许魏洲只有喘气呻吟。他偷偷睁开紧闭的双眼，想看看能诱惑到黄景瑜的面孔到底是如何，直到把自己糜烂色情的样子尽收眼底，才赶紧害羞的闭上眼睛。  
  
“景瑜，景瑜，我腿软了，不行，不行了。”许魏洲在黄景瑜不停歇的抽插下终于扛不住求饶了，他们下体直对着的那块镜面已经被许魏洲不知道射了多少次的精液描绘成画。黄景瑜倒不是没想过，要真的可以装在相框裱起来，自己肯定第一个那么干，这可是他心爱的哥哥被自己插入第一天流下的淫液。  
  
19.  
黄景瑜把手穿过许魏洲的腋窝下扶在镜子上，把他整个人架起来，“这样就行了。”黄景瑜减少了许魏洲的负担，身下继续不停的操弄，许魏洲仰着脖子啊啊啊的尖叫，他已经顾不上克制自己的声音了。一下一下的深入，准确的磨在自己的前列腺点上，前面也因为不知道射了多少次再射不出什么东西，整个人就这样被送上性爱的顶峰，他潮吹了。  
  
许魏洲全身颤抖着承受后穴传来更加刺激的搅动，黄景瑜一点也不像会放过他的样子，透过镜子观察着他脸上点滴汗液下散发的性感，亢奋的把阴茎狠狠地操进许魏洲温软的后穴。最后，黄景瑜终于伴着冲刺速度重喘，射了一大泡精液在安全套里。等他回过神，许魏洲已经嘴巴微张嘴角流下银丝仰靠在黄景瑜肩头喘气了。  
  
黄景瑜低头的瞬间无意间瞟见镜子边缘的地面已经被黄色液体染了一堆。“洲洲哥哥，你，你被插尿了？”黄景瑜惊奇的问到，许魏洲已经失身的闭上眼，不怎么想理会黄景瑜，闷闷的嗯了一声，胸口高低起伏努力调解着自己的呼吸状态，刚刚有一瞬间他都觉得自己要窒息而亡了。  
  
黄景瑜兴奋的不行，抱起许魏洲进浴室给他洗了个澡，角角落落都洗的干干净净。许魏洲搂在黄景瑜肩头，闭着眼稍作休息，在黄景瑜温柔的抚摸下身体舒适的不行，放松了很多，直到黄景瑜停下手中的动作，紧紧抱住他时，他才意识到身下有根硬物，直挺挺的顶在自己的小腹。“你，你还，还要来吗。”许魏洲侧脸望着黄景瑜近在咫尺的侧颜。  
  
“洲洲哥哥，保证让你舒服。”  
  
黄景瑜淫虫上脑，慢慢关上花洒，牵着腿软的洲，跨出浴缸走过去坐在马桶上，轻轻把人揽了过来，让他背对着被插坐在一根硬硬的粉里透紫的肉棒上。顶弄，抚摸，舔舐，娇喘，射精，空气中只剩下麝香加一丝丝汗液的咸味。  
  
总之许魏洲算是一天内被榨得一干二净，最后怎么上床睡觉的他都不清楚。  
  
20.  
许魏洲和黄景瑜一起去逛超市那天，许魏洲收到他妈讯息，“儿子啊，我和你爸去趟李叔叔家，晚点回来，你们晚饭自己解决吧。”许魏洲望着手机，不知为何心里有一丝窃喜，意味深长的看了看黄景瑜。  
  
他们两自从互通心意后，时不时出去开个房做个爱增进一下两人之间的距离，在家里毕竟还是因为家里人存在，收敛很多，当然，黄景瑜不会放过任何偷摸一摸许魏洲的屁股的机会，过过手瘾。  
  
“嘿，爸妈今天回家晚，要不我们去……”许魏洲望着手推车对面的黄景瑜，故意拖长音神秘兮兮的。黄景瑜当然能想到他是什么意思，不过，他有更好的主意。“可以，先迅速回家放东西。”说完黄景瑜笑的比谁都开心，手底下的动作都麻利了不少。  
  
21.  
黄景瑜开的门，他兴致满满的冲进家里，开始脱鞋，“爸！妈！有人吗！”随便挂了个拖鞋就把手里的大包塑料袋放在桌上，歪头探进爸妈卧室。许魏洲笑了笑，慢吞吞的鞋子放进鞋柜里，“把东西收拾一下再走？”  
  
话还没说完就被黄景瑜从身后圈住，头埋在颈侧。“宝贝。”许魏洲承认被他的撩到了，尤其是稍稍做痒的脖间传来性感的声音时。“嗯，怎么啦。”许魏洲轻轻搭住黄景瑜环在自己腰上的手，耳朵轻轻蹭了蹭。“就在这吧，好不好~”  
  
黄景瑜奶声奶气的撒娇让许魏洲脑袋断了弦，“家？在家吗？”他有些紧张，从他喜欢黄景瑜开始，他就知道家给他的感觉就是神圣不可侵犯的，不管是里面的人还是这个空间，他在怎么变态也不想让这里被亵渎，但是，被身后的人提出这个意见后，他却有一丝心动。  
  
其实，许魏洲知道，有一丝心动，就输了。“爸妈不是说晚点回嘛，咱们尽快结束就行。要嘛要嘛，洲洲哥哥~”他扛不住身后这只小奶狗在自己身上蹭啊蹭还轻轻撕咬后脖颈的行为。  
  
22.  
他点点头，背对着黄景瑜僵硬的闭上眼睛，像是在害怕什么又像是在期待。黄景瑜得逞的露出他的专属虎牙。掰过他的脑袋，热情又甜蜜的吻上自己视为宝物的人。许魏洲随着人的动作慢慢在他的环抱里转过身，搂住黄景瑜的脖子，深情的搅动配合伸入嘴里的人舌。  
  
黄景瑜双手往下滑，滑到那两团坚实挺翘的臀肉顺势一提，把人放在了眼前的鞋柜上，鞋柜面有点窄，许魏洲利用腰部力量好不容易稳住身子，后背仅仅贴着挂在墙上的爸妈的外套上，操，这可太刺激了，许魏洲心想。  
  
黄景瑜伸手扯开许魏洲上衣衬衫，低头含住某人胸前那一点。黄景瑜的舌头温暖且柔软，让许魏洲敏感的不行，酥痒难耐。“呃……景瑜。”“嗯，我在。”黄景瑜夹缝中抽空回应许魏洲，手下慢慢把人裤腰带解开，两个火急火燎的人，脱一个裤子别说多麻烦了。  
  
裤子就只褪到了膝间，黄景瑜就俯下身钻进他双腿间和裤子围出的那个空间，瞬间脑袋就被许魏洲夹紧了。许魏洲一只手扒在鞋柜上，防止自己滑下去，一只手插在黄景瑜的的发间，静静地等待接下来不用想都知道的事情。  
  
23.  
黄景瑜就着这个姿势，两只手捧着他的屁股，望着眼前已经慢慢站起来的小洲洲，伸舌在顶上舔了一口。许魏洲全身触电般一抖。黄景瑜看宝贝已经准备差不多了，深情的吻上下方肉丸，一副陶醉的表情嗦出声。  
  
“哈啊，景瑜景瑜~”他知道许魏洲这几声呼唤意味着什么，他在告诉自己快步入正轨，于是他听话的将正事吞进嘴里，来回吞吐，又伴有两侧脸颊的挤压，许魏洲低头观赏这一美景，有一瞬感觉不能再爽了。  
  
“啊啊别，别咬~”看黄景瑜用牙齿打磨龟头处，许魏洲赶紧出声制止疯狂的行为，“也，也别吸！”说时迟那时快，黄景瑜拼命吸了好几口，引得柱身微微颤抖马上就要射的样子。黄景瑜疑惑皱眉转瞬又想通似的喜笑颜开，“宝贝，不会这就要射了吧？”  
  
许魏洲不想承认，但刚才的颤抖黄景瑜都感觉到了，他要再说没有，眼前人也不知道要怎么嘲笑他了，“是，是又怎么样，还不是你太会吸了。”许魏洲理直气壮的挺直腰身，然后差点从鞋柜上滑下去，整个茎身紧贴在了黄景瑜脸上，他躲都来不及，就被黄景瑜从根部一路舔舐到了微微流出液体的马眼。  
  
眼前的景象刺激过大，使得许魏洲射在了黄景瑜耳侧鬓角头发上，他正不好意思的开口道歉，“对不起。”黄景瑜就温柔的回答他，“没关系，你爽就够了。”说罢，他伸手把液体聚集起来，支楞起许魏洲的双腿，把东西涂在那一处褶皱上，怼在自己面前。  
  
24.  
他慢慢伸出舌头舔了舔紧闭的褶皱，然后慢慢一点一点软化那里，舌头一点一点捅进紧穴，来回打转，慢慢撸平褶皱。许魏洲全身因为那一发浑身敏感着，被下面舔舐小嘴的小嘴挑逗的嗯~嗯~直哼哼。  
  
黄景瑜摸出刚刚进房拿来的润滑剂，轻轻挤在手指上，舌头慢慢退回来换手指上了，两只手指长驱直入。“呃啊~不够，还不够，景瑜~”黄景瑜被许魏洲的热情激的手底下加快，又增加一根手指，迅速抽插那里，许魏洲渐渐传来的重喘声，说明他已经进入状态，是时候进入真家伙了。  
  
25.  
黄景瑜从他腿间退了出来，把人公主抱起，走进卧室，扔在床上。也不知道是不是多年看片的习惯，他回头顺便把门反锁了，半个小时后他十分感谢自己这个行为。  
  
两个人都心有灵犀的开始褪去自己身上的衣服，不一会儿就坦白相见了。黄景瑜赶紧跳上床，在自己巨物上挤点润滑，对着许魏洲的臀部就干了进去，验收刚才的扩张结果。结果很不错，刚进入的那一瞬简直就把黄景瑜爽上了天。  
  
“操，操，这么爽，爱死你了，操。”黄景瑜抱住许魏洲两条大长腿，疯狂顶胯，疯狂深入。“啊啊……嗯……啊……”许魏洲也爽的直叫唤，手攥紧床单，承受身下的蹂躏。  
  
干了有一阵，许魏洲已经被磨得后穴滚烫滚烫的了，爽的紧紧夹住黄景瑜，他有些累，便俯下身搂住人的脖子一个后仰，就成功把许魏洲带着跨坐在了他身上。“宝贝，你自己动动好不好。”黄景瑜额头微微渗出汗液。  
  
许魏洲把手搭在身下人的胸上，开始了前后晃动，节律性感又充满魅力，不愧是学过舞蹈的宝藏哥哥，黄景瑜看着他英俊的脸庞想到。  
  
“对，对，就那！”许魏洲表现像极了自言自语，毕竟从头到尾都是他在操纵主动权，他像是爱吃糖的小孩骑上心爱的旋转木马，陶醉在自己的世界里。“洲洲哥哥，好爽，你太会骑了。”许魏洲爽到自己的同时其实也让黄景瑜爽的不行，他时不时提臀，给许魏洲一个冲刺，对着那一点冲撞，引得许魏洲呻吟不断。  
  
26\. 门外转来大门被钥匙插入旋转的声音，吓得许魏洲连忙捂住嘴巴，黄景瑜因为知道自己锁了门，好像更加肆无忌惮了，公狗腰疯狂地从下往上狠狠插入许魏洲的后穴，“唔……啊唔……”许魏洲紧紧皱着眉，大气都不敢喘，连忙拍着他的胸口，示意他停下。  
  
“魏洲~景瑜？”门口处传来母亲寻人的呼唤，许魏洲伴随黄景瑜一个深深的插入，一个激灵射在了黄景瑜腹肌上。“孩子们应该还没回来吧。”门外传来父亲走进对面卧室脱外套的声音。  
  
许魏洲紧张的心脏都要炸掉了，黄景瑜却依然什么都无所谓的样子顶弄许魏洲。他刚射过一发，浑身敏感的不行，稍微一点点摩擦就引得他瘙痒难耐，娇喘总是情不自禁的呼之欲出。  
  
许魏洲倒进黄景瑜怀里，抓住他的大手捂住自己的嘴巴，他认为至少这样声音应该不会传出了叭。没想到坏景瑜还不安分，屈膝重新开始了一波新的攻势，手指还塞进许魏洲的嘴巴里，模拟下体抽插的频率一同上下插动。  
  
27\. 许魏洲神经绷的紧紧的，这种刺激真的是他从未体验过得，浑身痒得难受，想得到又想停下的矛盾心理，最终磨灭了他的理智，伴随父母客厅电视机前的交谈声，许魏洲到达了高潮，一点也没靠前面，射了黄景瑜满怀。黄景瑜也在不一般的阵缩中爽上天，深深的射在了许魏洲体内最深处。  
  
黄景瑜抽了个空给父亲发了说他两回的晚，不用等他们，早点休息的信息。这一切都太刺激了，骗父母没回家，却在卧室里偷偷做爱的感觉。太刺激了。  
  
直到父母回卧室睡觉，两个人都维持着这个姿势，休息一会儿，重新硬起来，然后再干射，再休息，再硬，如此循环，床上已经流满了两个人的液体。  
  
听到隔壁房传来呼噜声，许魏洲终于如释重负的笑了笑，俯下身亲吻黄景瑜，两个人怎么都吻不够。黄景瑜的手在许魏洲的背上游走，慢慢摸到那两团肉，狠狠地拍了一下，“好爽哦对不对。”“爽个屁，你疯了。”“我疯了？啧啧啧你爽完就忘了？”许魏洲假装发狠似的掐了掐黄景瑜的脸，“行啦，善后吧。”  
  
28\. 两个人从收拾床单，开动洗衣机，再洗了个澡，耗费了很久时间。好晚才安心上自己的床睡觉。望着天花板，许魏洲感性的拿出手机发给隔壁房的黄景瑜一条消息，可能因为累惨了，很快就睡了过去，直到早晨才看到那条回复。  
  
“就算再怎么不被世俗认可，我也爱惨你了。”  
“我的世俗只有你，别的什么，放他娘的狗屁吧。”  



End file.
